Dragons
Dragons are immensely powerful, magical creatures. There are several types of dragons, but the most notable species are metallic (Paragons) and chromatic (Fateborn), which are generally seen as good and evil respectively (though outliers do occur, rarely). They are an ancient species, coming into the world during the days of the Aos Si and Oborex species, and generally keep to themselves except to fight amongst one each other for territory. There is little infighting between good dragons, but evil dragons fight amongst each other for territory often. They are known to polymorph into other sentient races to live among the other races. They have spawned several different races in the time they have been alive, creating the Dragonkin. Wyrms, although dragons themselves, are the de facto rulers of the species - all dragons, sometimes reluctantly, serve under a Wyrm. Subraces The draconic family is a vast, diverse group of species with many powerful members, as well as other breeds of lesser dragons as well as dragonkin (dragon descendants created through magical means). True Dragons The term "True Dragon" refers to those dragons that grow more powerful (and especially, smarter) with age, and never slow their growth up until the day they die. They are the most powerful dragons, and should never be underestimated. * Chromatic Dragons: These dragons, also known as Fateborn, serve the Wyrm-god Welax and are all inherently evil creatures. There is much infighting for territory between them, but many of them choose to stay in their own lands and avoid fights with other dragons if possible. Rarely, they polymorph into a lesser race and attempt to undermine the actions of others. * Metallic Dragons: Inherently good dragons, also known as Paragons, that serve Orth, the good-aligned Wyrm-god. They are often seen helping others, both of their own kind and other races, as well as attempting to defeat Chromatic dragons whenever possible. * Planar Dragons: Those dragons that chose to live in an alternate plane, regardless of the nature of the plane, are referred to as Planar Dragons. The nature of the plane can radically alter the powers and appearance of the dragon. * Wyrm: The greatest of dragonkind. Incredibly smart, physically and magically powerful, and massive, they serve as the epitome of some of the greatest beings. A wyrm can live for millennia if not killed, and they rarely are. However, they breed only once every century, and there are few of them at any given time. Lesser Dragons The term 'lesser dragon' refers to several species of dragons that do not grow more powerful after maturity, however it does not mean they are any less dangerous. * Wyvern: The smaller, more primal cousin of the dragon. Instead of four legs and two wings, they have two back legs and two wings in place of their arms. Many species have a venomous tail stinger with an incredibly potent paralyzing toxin. They are not often used in service of dragons, and if they are, it is by the Fateborn. * Drake: Drakes are much smaller, dog-sized creatures with no wings. However, they are still draconic in nature, and are often used as guards for Dragon hoards. They are no smarter than a dog, however, yet far more dangerous. Dragonkin The term 'Dragonkin' refers to different draconic-descended species that have often come to serve under the hand of greater dragons. Much of them age as typical mortals, and none are nearly as powerful as a true dragon. * Half-dragon: The result of a mortal bond with a human, or other race, results in a half-dragon child. These generally take the form of humanoids scaled with whatever color their draconic parent is, with dragon-like features of the face and hands. They have no wings, and are generally seen as innate sorcerers, and often in service for their draconic parent. * Dracotaur: The fusing of a Half-Dragon with a Tauric race, or the result of breeding between a dragon and a tauric race, is what is known as a Dracotaur. They have the bottom half of a sort of drake, and the top half of a typical half-dragon. They are often used as muscle in a draconic guard.